


The Sun Has Always Said I Love You (Formerly Changing Of The Tides)

by Most_Likely_Satan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, BAMF Laura Hale, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Talia Hale, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, No Underage Sex, Not sure yet tbh - Freeform, Possible Crossover, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Claudia Stilinski, Who I hate, eventually, mentions of Kate Argent, not too much though, she's not that important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan
Summary: In which a girl stumbles upon a burning house, and decides to go inside.OrEver wonder what The Hale Pack would do in the shoes of our favorite characters?





	The Sun Has Always Said I Love You (Formerly Changing Of The Tides)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who exactly is mystery girl in the hospital? Well, that's a bit of a long story, to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, character POV shift for good reason.
> 
> Triggers so far: Allusions to someone being thrown into a volcano, a tad graphic. The character turns off emotions, though does not do anything evil/malicious, merely has ZERO (0) tact. Wolves chased into woods by townsfolk, townsfolk try reading bible at "demon", the "demon" is offended, but decides to just send them home regardless. Wolves were injured but will heal quite easily.

_“You take people, you put them on a journey, you give them peril, you find out who they really are.”_  
_~Joss Whedon_

I hated being immortal, the burns were going to last weeks, and nothing I did will ease the mental reminder of these asswipes volunteering me to be thrown into a damn volcano.

It takes a while for me to climb out of the volcano itself, in order to do so I have to "shut down" my emotions, so to speak, so that I don't notice the pain of my skin knitting, burning, and re-knitting over and over and over again. As I emerge from the volcano there are panicked whispers from everyone except my family. In truth, they are a coven of several witches, vampires, two werefoxes, and exactly one werewolf, and we have been together forever. "We're moving," I said it as though it were final, and in this case, they owe me that I'm sure.

Nina, a vampire history buff who still remembers the 90's a bit too well says "Yes but like, just about everybody is in to sacrifice so, where do you wanna go let's at least like make a list or something."

Amira is applying soothing creams to the burns, because she remembers that sort of thing, and so that she could give me a potion that will turn on my emotions so to speak.

Michael, the werewolf we found recently says "Why don't we go a few centuries into the future? That sort of thing is outlawed in most places there. We could finally go to that little town in California we heard about that one time! With that really big pack? I'd love to meet more wolves." A collective nod from my coven as we walk home to pack, it has been awhile since we've coexisted with other weres.

"I will sleep until I am awoken then. You will find me?" I ask Shaki the strongest and most powerful of our witches gives me my necklace, a special collection of charms that help them track me down, and wake up memories "Of course Neb, we will find you soon."

"Then I will walk to what is approximately Beacon Hills, and when you find me you will wake me. For now, I am going to prepare for a rest." Amira is a Jem, my skin is already shedding, and is healing back as I walk. I'll probably still need a burning though. But later.

"Nebula love be careful, and apply this ointment to your burns, stay out of the sun for at least a week, drink plenty of water, eat fruits stay away from meats while this heals, don't do a burning until these have healed either-" Miguel a vampire with an Italian accent calms her with a touch on her shoulder and a whispered spell we'd learned for one another for various reasons "Amira, my love, she is a big girl, she can take care of herself. Now come, we must prepare for our trip home."

They pack me a bag, with clothes, and food, and potions as I rest, and we sleep together until dawn the next evening. When the sun has set we each get up to leave, almost as though we were never there in the first place. The town's people have closed there blinds, and curtains locked their doors and left their offerings to their gods. "I might miss Pompeii," I say as we walk away.

Coraline decides to travel through time this time, and I decide to wait alone. I am tired, and I don't much feel like company right now, they understand, and so join in with the ritual that I read for them in a pasture little ways into the trees.

Then they are gone, and I travel. Helping out here and there, writing down recipes for potions for those that need it, and recipes as well. My species loves cooking, that is one universal stereotype that is true.

Time goes on quickly once I reach my destination, at first I decide to let myself burn, as I need to shed my skin fully, then I decide to build something because I'm bored despite my wings being out and arms having feathers, starting underground originally and slowly it moves around getting bigger and bigger until I decide one day I may as well build a house on top of it, one that could fit us, and any of the strays I'm certain someone will find. It always happens when we move.

Many millennia pass, but I am immortal, and my emotions are slow to awaken so I sleep through most. It is fine, I am fine. Lonely though. Still, I think I am awakening on my own, which is much nicer then suddenly _feeling_ again because of a potion.

When I wake up the land is called The United States of America, and I am sad, so I go around for a few years purifying lads and handing out potions and runes and helping before I head back home. I handle it better then I handled the first time I met such a cruel excuse for slavery. Slavery was never as cruel as these people, or at least not often.

Later, when I have finally fashioned plumbing, a rather useful invention that was created sometime between this sleep and the next when I smell werewolf blood. It's similar to wet dog covered in metal so a very distinct smell, though I don't understand how it happens because werewolves smell more like wolves and forests and individual interests at any other point in time. I jump to the trees so that I may observe. A family of four, all werewolves run from men with guns, a primitive means of dealing with things really.

From my vantage point, I speak in normal tones, having lived with many weres long enough to know they can hear me "Go right, go into the house, I will handle these heathens." Just as the family disappears inside my doors I jump down directly in front of the men that chase them. "You have no business here my friends, leave or I will take your life." They point at my eyes and say a demon, the devil, etc. I've heard it all before, my eyes are red when I'm angry after all, red as blood. "No, I am merely a Phoenix." One tries to read a bible excerpt at me, and I glare. I was there when that bible was written originally and you try to use its words against me? Rude, and incorrect. You'd have to read it in Latin for a demon to be banished, nobody knows why that's just the way it works.

When the men finally turn after I _convince_ them that we are but harmless folk I erase this location, and their objective from their mind while changing my eye color to grey. "Town is that way, just keep walking straight and you'll hit it. Okay?" They nod and thank me, walking away into the woods, hopefully to town.

'Shaki owes me a batch of her beef stew for that no killing rule.' I think as I turn back.

Once I am inside with the family I look them over and decide to give them some potions. I have plenty anyway. "Are you and your family alright?" I ask the bleeding, and burnt weres, they nod. "You and your family may stay as long as you like. Here," I give a jar of the cream that healed my skin to the alpha. "It will hurt, but it will help. I will protect you, and yours as long as you wish to stay." 

I hand another concoction, one that I should take soon so that I may fully awaken my emotions, but decide not yet. "This will make you sleep, you will awaken refreshed within a month. Please rest."

I do not listen to their questions, I have more important things to worry about, like setting up Runes around this land. It is a week before I return, and they are still sleeping, piled on a rug in the living room.

"You are not dogs, and I have invited you to stay you need not sleep there. You will freeze if I don't move you so do not be too upset, I know wolves are territorial. I have a wolf, he is the same but you should rest comfortably while you heal." Easily moving them to a room with a bed big enough for all of them I clean up the house while they sleep, and make them a soft meal of chicken noodle soup as they wake. "Help yourselves, I must get back to work now." my emotions would probably be useful now, but I will deal with them later.

As time passes I get used to the werewolves company, it is nice. "Do you miss your pack?" I ask one night at dinner,

"They did not make it," Anita says, I offer more cake, Amira always said that food is good for sadness.

"I miss my coven, we had many good times. I must wait for them though."

Hendrickson, the current Alpha says "Where are they coming from? Your pack I mean, " I smile, though I am told my smile makes me look more dangerous when my emotionless face tries. "Not where my friend, but when. They will be here soon, but I will be asleep. You and yours may stay here for as long as you like though."

We have been having "Pack dinners" at least once a week for the past three months, and Luna, the daughter, always makes me feel sad if I miss them so I attend.

It is as I prepare the sleeping ceremony many moons later the Hale-Almudena pack, that I realize my emotions have completely reawakened. 'It only took me three-thousand years.'

The original four werewolves have grown much older, the twins are adults, and the parents are greying, there are children, and a husband, and friends all around me, happy, celebrating, dancing, playing music, howling, running, hunting.

It is a nice sight to see before I lay down to sleep. "It is tradition for my coven to gift each other with something before I go to sleep, since they are not here I will gift you with something, if my coven come searching for me you need only hand them this," I give Hendrickson a hand-carved wooden triskele, "It is very important for werewolves to know and remember this sign, Hendrickson. It is representative of your history. A proud history of many wolves though some have made mistakes, you are not evil. You are hunters, not monsters." He nods and places it above the fireplace as I am hugged by every available member.

"Goodnight my friends," I say later that night as I hug each of them, and go into my room, the first place I built, a room surrounded by roots from a powerful tree. A nemeton. 'I hope to see all my friends in the future.' I think as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed finding quotes for the beginning of my chapters/stories so I'm bringing it back. Also, has anyone got a guess to what's going on? I curious what theories you have at this point in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see a burning building please don't go inside! This character is highly self-destructive for reasons we shall soon figure out. As for talking if you're not a very limb flailing type of person the most it'd do is keep you awake, thus why she's talking about whatever she can think of. However, I've heard numerous times growing up that moving warms you up, so has she, and that's why she talked because she tends to move without noticing it most times.
> 
> Fun fact! I forgot to change the working name that I published earlier to the final name The Sun Has Always Said I Love You


End file.
